Moments to Remember
by ShadowKitKat11
Summary: Lucy gets tired of her team's crazy antics and decides to take a vacation. But what happens when Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Gray follow to crash it? Certainly not what Lucy expected!
1. Chapter 1

**Moments to Remember, Words to Keep**

'_Really, this isn't bad…' _

A very relaxed Lucy Heartfilia sighed to herself. She was spread out on the coast like a cat, soaking the last rays of sun into her tanned body.

'_Really,' _She insisted to herself. _"This is great. No screaming Natsu, no scary Erza, and _especially _no stripping Gray! Peace and quiet, just like you wanted."_

The youthful blonde sighed again. After a series of long, hard, onerous missions with Team Natsu, she had been tenser than Gajeel around Levy. It hadn't taken her long to decided that what she really, _really_ needed to keep her sanity intact, was a vacation.

Which was why she was on the beach outside her hotel.

"Jeez," She groaned. "You'd think I'd be happier without those idiots…" Truthfully, though she _was_ relaxing, she was still having a hard time enjoying herself without her friends.

'_I know! I'll go back to the hotel room and write my next chapter in my novel!'_ Lucy grinned at her cleverness. Hopping off of her beach towel, she practically ran to her room, yelping as the sand burned her soles.

"Thank goodness that's over," She sighed in relief, rubbing her sore feet against the carpet and observing her temporary living space.

The walls were a soft baby blue, with peach seashells painted on at the corners. The ceiling was a soft white, and the floor alternated between golden wood flooring and pale, fuzzy carpet. The windows were hung with gossamer drapes, and her balcony over looked the beach. There was a desk with a delicate lamp shaped like a pineapple that would shed silvery light onto her manuscript as soon as she lit it. All in all, the room was pure romanticism.

The sun was still setting, sending streaks of gold through her open window and illuminating her room with an almost unearthly light.

'_This… Is perfect.'_

Lucy grabbed a nightgown she had just recently bought and stepped into the bathroom to change. Carefully washing her face, brushing her teeth, and slipping on the flowing nightie, she slithered into her bedroom, where the moon was finally coming out, bathing everything in silver.

Lucy turned to her desk, turning on the lamp and grabbing her pen. She was just about to start writing when she noticed something.

'_Huh? I'm sure I didn't have this part facing up when I left my room… And room service isn't until tomorrow… So why is it-'_

"HEY, Lucy!" An all to familiar voice yelled from behind her.

Turning around slowly, in complete and utter disbelief, Lucy locked eyes with the people she hadn't (or maybe she had, she still wasn't entirely sure.) wanted to see the most- Natsu, Erza, and Gray (Not counting Happy, who was floating beside Erza.).

"… TRESSPASSERS!" Lucy shrieked, instinctively kicking Natsu, who had spoken, in the face, before trying to punch Gray (who dodged easily *snicker*)

"Oi! Luce, cut it out!" Gray yelled. Natsu twitched in agreement on the floor. "We just wanted to visit you!"

"And read your manuscript!" Happy added cheerfully.

"No one said you were allowed to see my manuscript, you stupid cat!" Lucy cried, pinching Happy's cheeks.

"But it was _right there_!"

"Lucy," Erza said, smiling. "We missed you, so we thought we could join you on your vacation."

Lucy's glower wavered a bit at that. She _had_ missed them, of course. It just wasn't the same without their crazy antics. But then again, on the other hand, she had chosen to take the vacation _because_ of those crazy antics.

"I- Alright, whatever," Lucy grumbled half-heartedly. "You guys can stay. But don't ruin this vacation! Fiore knows, I need it!"

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

"Well then, with that, let's get settled." Erza stated, nodding to herself.

Lucy sighed, turning back to her desk and began starting her new chapter, trying to ignore the fight that was occurring between Gray and Natsu on who would sleep on the bed with her.

"She's not sleeping with a pervert like you, Gray!" Natsu yelled.

"Well she's not sleeping with _you_, either!" Gray snapped back waspishly.

Lucy blinked at Gray's vehement tone. She hadn't ever heard him speak in that way before, and it surprised her how against he seemed to be with Natsu sleeping with her.

'_Maybe he thinks Natsu will do something pervy to me,'_ She thought. _'It's not very likely, though. Natsu's too dense to realize what that might imply.'_ Lucy shook her head despairingly at the two boy's fruitless struggles as they attempted to fight without taking the hotel down.

"That's ENOUGH, boys! If you're both so determined to sleep in Lucy's bed, then _I'll_ do it for you!" Erza grabbed the boys' heads and knocked them together, practically rendering them unconscious.

"Natsu will sleep on the couch, and you get the futon, Gray." Lucy said agreeably, smiling at the ice-mage. Gray blinked, and then nodded, his eyes a little wide, probably from Erza's death grip on him.

"Anyway, we should get going to bed." The black haired mage muttered, glancing at the carpet for a second, before leveling his gaze back to her.

Natsu let out a loud yawn. "Alrighty then! I'm gonna hit the hay!" The rose-haired fire mage grabbed his pillow and collapsed on to the couch.

"Jeez, you stupid bastard, you could at least bathe before you sleep!" Gray yelled at Natsu's prone form, receiving a snore in response.

Lucy grinned. _'Maybe… Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all.'_

-o-o-o-o-

'_Or maybe it'll be worse…'_ Lucy thought three hours later, glaring at her window in frustration. Who would've guessed that Erza was a snorer?

'_Ugh. Why don't I have earplugs or something?'_

Natsu's own snores doubled in volume before subsiding as he turned in his sleep.

Sweat practically beaded on the celestial mage's brow as she tried to control her urge to kick everyone out so she could have some shut-eye. Sighing in resignation, Lucy quietly snuck out of bed.

Carefully opening her window, she stepped out onto the balcony. The moon was fully in the sky by now, and it shown pure and bright among the scattered stars.

'_They're like little flecks of ice,'_ Lucy thought, smiling a little as she rested her hands on the railing.

"They're pretty, aren't they?" Gray's voice murmured quietly behind her.

The blonde quickly spun around, her nightdress swirling around her legs. Gray moved beside her, his eyes focused on the sky.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Lucy asked ruefully.

"Nah, the racket in there is amazing. Who would've thought that Erza, the great Titania, _snores_?" He smirked, unconsciously repeating what Lucy had thought earlier.

There was a moment of silence.

"Sorry for trying to punch you earlier, Gray."

Gray looked down at the youthful blonde by his side in surprise. "Why are you apologizing?"

Lucy looked away, towards the beach. "It's just, you guys were worried about me, and wanted to come visit. And as soon as you walked in the door, I hit you."

"You didn't actually hit me, you know," Gray grinned in amusement. "And Natsu was just too slow to dodge what he should have seen coming."

"Still…" Lucy sighed. "I'm sorry."

Gray gazed at her appraisingly, an unreadable expression on his face. He let out a short sigh.

"Lucy…" Gray said quietly, staring up at the stars. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't freak out every time we barged in uninvited. Just like Erza wouldn't be herself without hitting us every time we fight, or like how Natsu wouldn't be himself if he didn't care about Happy. It's just the way you are, Luce." Gray shifted his navy blue eyes down to meet Lucy's surprised brown ones. "If you didn't flip out on us when we broke into your apartment and read your manuscript, or ate your food, or saw you with a towel on, or went through your pan- *ahem* underwear, then we'd know something was up. That something was wrong, and different. So you being you, is just a sign of everything being okay. So don't feel bad about it, cause we don't mind."

Lucy's eyes widened. That had to be _the_ longest speech she had ever heard from her stoic ice mage nakama, and he had been telling her that it was okay to hit them, because it meant that she was okay. He had told her that it was alright to be herself. For some reason, underneath the stars and the all-knowing moon, Lucy's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears.

"L-Lucy? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry or anything!" Gray yelped, panicking. He reached out a hand and put it on her shoulder, about to shake her. "Really, I-I wasn't trying to-"

"You big dummy." Lucy launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his midriff. She smiled against his chest, her tears soaking through the fabric of his thin shirt. "I'm not mad, and I'm not sad. Honestly," She looked up at him, grinning through her tears. "I have no idea why I'm crying like this. Maybe it's because of that pretty speech. Or maybe it's because you're the best friend I've ever had."

Gray blinked, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he stared down at her. Slowly, he lifted his arms to encircle her, hugging her delicate body to his own as tightly as possible.

And so the two just held each other for some time, bathed in the silvery moonlight, smiling at nothing.

It was really a good thing that they didn't know Happy had been watching them the entire time.

The blue feline cocked his head, watching the couple go inside to get as much rest as they could before dawn. With a self-satisfied little chirp, he purred, "They liiiiiiiiiiike each other!" and hurried in after them.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Holy crows, I totally forgot about the disclaimer in the last chap! Gray, quick, the disclaimer!_

_Gray: Oh jeez. You're so stupid, Shadow._

_Me: JUST DO IT ALREADY._

_Gray: ShadowKitKat11 does not own Fairy Tail, even if she wishes she does. Although, she does own the plotline to this story, her pair of fuzzy socks she's wearing right now, her MacBook Pro she's typing the story on right now, and- hey, is that a picture of me as your wallpaper?_

Moments to Remember, Laughter to Cherish

Lucy woke up feeling extremely groggy.

Pale sunlight streamed through her open curtains, illuminating her hotel room with an almost blinding light. Lucy let out a barely audible moan, pulling the covers over her head and shutting her eyes tightly.

_'Why does it have to be so bright…?'_ She thought tiredly.

Resigning herself to the day, she slumped out of bed and dragged her feet towards the bathroom, nearly tripping over Natsu, who had somehow managed to fall off the couch and roll all the way across the room.

Approaching the sink, she splashed cold water on her face and neck, shivering from the temperature. Quickly, she peeled off her sweaty nightgown to take a relaxing, morning bath to wake her up. Glancing up into the mirror, though, had her distracted and nearly shrieking from dismay.

_'I look awful!'_ She thought, horrified. Desperately trying to arrange her hair into _some_ semblance of order, she didn't notice a just-as-tired-as-she-was Gray shuffle sleepily into the bathroom, his eyes narrowed to mere slits and his shirt and pants already off as he prepared for his routine, cold morning shower.

Lucy frantically pulled her hair back, instinctively looking behind her. This time, she _did_ shriek.

"_GRAY_! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?"

The ice mage looked up, his sleepy eyes widening as he took in her not-so-clothed state. Within seconds, his face went from extremely pale to the exact shade of Erza's hair.

"I-I-" He stammered, dark blue eyes practically bulging out of their sockets.

"_GET OUT_!" Lucy yelled, panicking, and shoved the ice-maker out the bathroom door, shutting and locking it with a slam. Sliding down the back of the closed door, she felt her entire mind go into a frenzy.

_ 'Oh no… That was so embarrassing! What am I going to do? I'll never be able to look him in the face again!'_ A sudden, horrible thought popped into her head. _"What if Juvia finds out? She'll kill me for sure! And then Levy won't be able to read my finished manuscript, and all my spirits' contracts with me will be broken, and-'_

"I'M DOOMED!" She wailed, throwing her hands into the air.

-o-o-o-o-

"So, Lucy! What should we do today?" Natsu asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Why are you asking me?" Lucy asked, still a little dazed from the bathroom episode that morning.

"It's your vacation!" Natsu declared cheerfully, grinning.

"Jeez, it's not like you'd listen to me anywa-" Lucy trailed off as Natsu ran past her towards an amusement park, Happy cheering behind him.

Erza glanced at Lucy, amusement glimmering behind her brown eyes.

"Amusement park it is." She said, grinning.

Lucy only groaned in response as they made their way (at a more appropriate pace than Natsu's) towards the park.

"So what ride are you going on first?" Gray asked the blonde celestial mage curiously.

"A-ah…" Lucy flushed, remembering what had happened that morning. "I, uh- the uh, the Serpent Twister!" She stuttered out the first ride she saw, which looked like the gateway to Puke-City.

"Cool, same one I was gonna go on." The ice mage responded. A sudden challenging grin slid over his face. "You sure you can handle that thing?" He asked mischievously. "It looks like it could knock you out on the first turn."

Lucy felt her face heat up again, this time in irritation.

"I can _totally_ handle that thing!" She snapped, rising for the bait. She grabbed his arm abruptly and dragged him across the square towards the roller coaster. "Two tickets please!" She demanded to the old woman at the ticket booth.

The woman started, looking like she had been shaken from a doze, and handed them their tickets, her eyes appraising.

"Enjoy the ride." She said, winking.

Lucy made her way up to their small seat and plopped down, mentally kicking herself in the butt.

_'What have I just gotten myself into?' _She groaned inwardly. Gray sat down next to her, carefully lowering the bar and clicking it into place.

_'Well, there's no backing out now. Thanks a _lot_, Gray Fullbuster. Sometimes you can be the most annoying person in Fiore!'_

She would have continued her mental tirade, but was rudely jolted out of her thoughts by a strident voice booming out of the speakers.

"Well my sweet couples, we're about to get started! Boys, make sure you hold onto your lovely girls nice and tight! You're in for a twisty, terrifying ride! And don't forget," The speaker added. "When you get to the highest peak, smile for your picture!"

Lucy and Gray exchanged horrified looks.

"This… Is a-"

"… Couple's ride?" They choked out, eyes bulging.

They didn't really have time to say anything else, because at that moment, the rollercoaster cars lurched to a start, and they were practically plastered to the back of their tiny seat as they started their descent.

_'Oh, no, they couldn't have made the beginning of the rollercoaster uphill or anything, to let people prepare themselves! No, it has to start _downhill_!'_ Lucy managed to think, before she let out a terrified scream as they began the first twist.

"I'm going to _die_!" She screeched into the wind.

"Lucy, calm down!" Gray yelled back, looking only slightly panicked.

Within the grip of utter abject panic, Lucy latched her arms around the only thing that she could find- which just so happened to be Gray.

The dark haired boy blinked in astonishment as Lucy clung to him, her eyes shut tight and whimpering in fright. Gently, he hugged her back, blushing slightly, and brought his head down to cover hers.

"It's ok, Luce," He muttered in her ear. "I've got you, I won't let you get hurt."

The celestial mage only hugged him tighter in response, pulling herself as close to the ice-maker as possible.

-o-o-o-o-

"I am _so_ glad that's over!" Lucy choked out as they struggled out of the ride.

"You were the one who said you could handle it!" Gray protested, grinning. Lucy shot him a glare.

"Sir! You left your picture!" Before Lucy could snap back at the triumphant ice mage, a young man ran up to them, panting slightly. He brandished their Serpent Twister photo, handed it to Gray, and raced off, a new picture already in his hand.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Lucy said, frowning. "Let's see it!"

Gray cautiously turned the picture over, blinking at what he saw. Lucy was clinging to him like there would be no tomorrow, and he was bent over her, obviously comforting her.

Lucy felt her face heat up for about the fortieth time that day.

"H- Ha ha," She laughed nervously. "That's uh…"

Gray muttered something incoherently before shoving the picture deep into his pocket, his eyes obscured by black hair.

Lucy stared at him hesitantly until he looked back up, his navy blue eyes calm and collected.

"So…" He started, "Since I totally baited you into going on that ride," he coughed awkwardly. "You can pick the next one. Whatever you like."

"….. You… got me on that ride… ON _PURPOSE_?"

The blonde's indignant shriek echoed into the air.

Gray winced. "You suggested it first!" He defended himself.

Lucy stared at him.

An evil glint suddenly appeared in her eyes.

There was the hint of a smile on her lips.

And Gray suddenly felt like he was in a whole world of trouble.

-o-o-o-o-

"When I said you could pick any ride… I really didn't have this in mind."

Gray was currently standing next to Lucy, staring at the most girly ride he had ever seen…. Pink, princess-y, frilly, spinning teacups.

"You said I could pick, right? You're not _really_ scared of a couple spinning teacups!" Lucy's sly response had him gritting his teeth.

_'What the hell was I thinking, letting this happen?' _He mentally groaned. "Can we uh, wait for digestion first?" The ice mage suggested hopefully, thinking about the cotton candy and hot dogs they had just eaten a few minutes ago.

The celestial mage shot him a _look_, a dark aura rising from her body in nearly visible waves.

"All aboard the Princess Tea Cups!" The ticket lady called out cheerfully, saving the ice-maker from Lucy's inner Erza.

Grabbing his arm, the blonde hauled a reluctant Gray on the platform and into the pinkest, frilliest cup of the ride.

"Ugh." The dark haired mage grimaced. "Are you sure this is the best choice, right after we've eaten? I'm no Natsu, but even I'm going to get sick if this thing spins fast enough."

Lucy grinned at him evilly, making his sense of apprehension rise even higher.

"Scared, Gray?" She asked mockingly.

"Hell no."

"Good, 'cause this thing is going to go _really freaking fast._"

Horrified, Gray turned in disbelief to the snickering blonde, right before the tea cup began to spin.

-o-o-o-o-

"Uhng…" A very nearly unconscious ice mage moaned as he was supported by a giggling celestial wizard.

"You should have seen your face!" Lucy crowed.

"I hope I don't have to…" Gray groaned again.

"It turned all green, just like Natsu's!" The blonde continued, laughing hysterically at the results of her revenge.

"Don't compare me to that flame-brained bastard!" Gray gasped weakly.

"Hey," Lucy frowned suddenly, "What's up with you and Natsu by the way? You two seem to be fighting even more than usual lately."

"Nngh… He's just freaking _stupid_, that's all." Gray let out another groan. "Ugh… Can we _please_ go back to the hotel?" He pleaded to her.

Lucy nodded cheerfully. "Yeah, just don't yack all over the carpet," she teased lightly. Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

Gray glanced up curiously. "What's so funny?"

"You," The celestial wizard giggled. "You really _do_ look like Natsu right now. It's just really funny, 'cause you're the last person I would expect that from!"

Gray blinked, looking completely lost, but slowly started to smile along with her. The two made their way towards the hotel room, laughing and snorting.

Meanwhile, on top of the ridge overlooking the amusement park and the surrounding area, a pink-haired mage and blue cat were spying down on the unsuspecting mages.

"Wow." Natsu finally spoke, grinning from ear to ear. "They really _do_ like each other!"

Happy purred.


End file.
